Marié Avec Des Enfants
by Akirou
Summary: Kids, who can't love them? Sometimes, Athrun sure doesn't. Married with three angels, and a wife who can't be satisfied with just three. An AsuCaga oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** You should know the drill by now. I own nothing but this story.

Can I just squeal like the major fangurl I am? First off, how frikkin blinged out is Cagalli's new Akatsuki? Sure, no damn AsuCaga scenes, but no damn AthrunXMeer ones either! Sure they kept the harem and the stripped Cags, but who cares? Cags looked might fine sitting with her dress next to Kira. Twincest, I swear, IS LOVE!

I'm spazzin out, but hey, I've been waiting since the damn start for Cagalli, damnit.

Anywho, I dedicate this story to **hibiscus8 **and** steshin** for the awesome ideas they gave me!

* * *

_Children spell "love" ... T-I-M-E.  
- Dr. Anthony P. Witham_

_A child today faces more sexual signals and temptations on the way to school than his grandfather did on Saturday night when he was looking for them.  
- Josh McDowell_

_The rules for parents are but three... love, limit, and let them be.  
- Elaine M. Ward_

_Men are what their mothers made them.  
- - - - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_Role modeling is the most basic responsibility of parents. Parents are handing life's scripts to their children, scripts that in all likelihood will be acted out for the rest of the children's lives  
--Stephen R. Covey_

_**Marié Avec Des Enfants

* * *

**_

If he was guilty for absolutely anything in this world, it was marrying an impossibly fertile young woman who simply couldn't be satisfied with having just three. He had done everything in his power to avoid any such contact with his own wife, fearing her fertility would lead to his own downfall.

Three kids were enough.

No, they weren't children. They were three little devils, their little devils, that God graciously kicked out of heaven to the front of their doorstep.

Don't think badly though. These kids were angels…

…when they wanted to be.

Sure, he was glad to be excused from work early, so he could spend some "quality time" with the wife. But it wasn't like that. Sure, it was in the beginning of their marriage, but it sure as hell wasn't now.

Before was simply heaven. No work because of the kids coming soon, just stayed home doing whatever, and spending time with his lovely wife. Freedom at its finest.

Then out popped two, then soon after, the third one. Then starting there, it was all "DADDY!" and four strong arms and two little baby arms clinging onto his legs once he stepped foot inside the home. No, he was still at the threshold even, and they came grabbing on.

No more quality time with the wife. It was quality time with the three little angels.

_Goody_.

Bed time stories, picky eaters, crying, whining, diaper changing. It was just hell.

So, two girls, and one baby boy. What a life.

"Daddy! She pushed me!"

It was one of those early nights where he begged to stay at work. But no.

"_We don't need you here, Zala. Go home, spend time with the family. It'll do you some good."_

He groaned at the memory.

"Daddy! Where's mommy? I only like it when she feeds me!"

"Daddy? Can you tuck me in?"

So many commands, requests. It was enough to drive him absolutely insane!

He was so used to being the man in charge, the man ordering, commanding. He was raised a soldier, taking commands and such. But he surpassed that phase, and it was back to military 101 again.

Sighing as he tucked his son back inside his cradle after a diaper change, he tossed the dirty thing into the garbage, and went to treat his two little darlings to bed.

How he wished his wife were home right now.

"_Sorry honey, I have some extremely important papers to fill out. I'll be home late. I left dinner at the table, and I know you can handle the kids. Love you!"_

Dragging his feet down the empty hallways of their mansion, he groaned, "Well, _dear_, if you love me so damn much, why aren't you home helping?"

In the sheer darkness, he tripped over several forgotten toys and such lay around and about. If he had anymore energy whatsoever, he would scold them. But right now, he just wanted his wife home.

"Okay, girls, time for bed! I want you two to pick up your toys tomorrow, understand?" he asked in his "Commander Zala" voice.

These girls never took him seriously, and playfully saluted their dad before jumping into their beds, a "Yes sir!" following shortly after.

"Okay kids, do want a bed time story?" he asked, his tone far too uncharacteristically tired, pulling the blanket over top his little girls.

"Well, daddy. We like it better when mommy tells us a story!" the little Cagalli look alike spoke, with her Athrun look alike sister nodding curtly.

"But mommy isn't home yet," he said patiently, rubbing the sides of his temple.

"Well, then we're not going to bed yet!" cried out little Ms. Rebel girl version 2.0.

"Well, girls, what can daddy do for you so you can go to bed?" he asked in complete desperation.

"Give us milk!"

"And chocolate chip cookies!"

He sighed. What did they take him for? Stupid? Easy?

"Nice try, girls. But bed time is bed time."

"But we want mommy to sing us a song! She always does that after telling us a story!"

His wife sang? Wow, he learned a lot in one night, and from his own children. A shocking revelation found, learning his wife could even sing, and have enough energy to do so much after a hard day's work. He did marry "Super Woman". He would learn never to take his wife's job, inside her office and out, for granted…ever.

"Daddy can sing you a song."

"But you can't sing like mommy!"

Devils, real devils.

"Would you like daddy to read you something?"

"Mommy never reads, she just tells stories from her head."

Rubbing his temples harder, he really was begging for "mommy" to come home soon. How did "Miss Temperamental" have enough patience to deal with these girls?

What a woman.

"Daddy can tell you a story from his head."

"No! Because mommy was telling us about how she met you! We didn't finish it yet!" whined the little blue haired child.

"Mommy was telling you what...?"

He smiled at the memory. It seemed like yesterday. He wished it were that day, everyday.

"What did mommy say about daddy?"

"Mommy said daddy was a big jerk when she first met him."

With his eyes fixed on the kids and a gentle smile on his face, he found it eerie to hear another, much older voice coming from these little girls' mouth. Turning around, he found his wife leaning against the wall, her maroon jacket tied around her waist, a childish smirk on her lips.

"MOMMY!" the girls cried, jumping off the bed and dashing towards their beloved mother.

She bent down and patted their heads, kissing both of their cheeks. "How was your day, girls?"

"Daddy was gonna tell us how you two met!"

She smiled and looked up mischievously to her husband. "Please, Athrun, spare them no details."

"Where did you leave off, Cagalli?"

"Right when we were in a cave."

"Spare them no details right?"

She nodded, letting her girls sit on her lap, her arms wrapped around them both.

Stroking his chin, he took his place on their bed. "Well, your mom was in her underwear…"

"OOOOOOOOH!" they cried teasingly.

"Well, her clothes were wet since it was raining and she fell into a puddle."

Cagalli 2.0 whispered to her sister, "Daddy was being bad."

He grinned. "Now now, it's not what you think!"

"You tell that to everyone, Athrun," Cagalli joked, her little girls laughing softly afterwards.

"You want a story or what?" Athrun asked impatiently.

"We'll be good, promise," they said, almost sounding like the angels they weren't.

So the night went on, first quality time with both parents in the same room with their two girls, and their son in the room next door soundly sleeping. He had to admit, it was actually kind of nice, and he was so happy to know his wife was home to help him out. Never would he, ever, take his wife's work for granted.

One last song from her, and their eyes finally went to a close. Together, one on each side, they pulled the covers over top their children, and kissed each goodnight before leaving to their bedroom.

She plopped herself down her their bed, undoing some top buttons on her uniform for some much needed air.

"I never knew mommy could sing."

She looked up to find Athrun leaning on the entrance door.

"Well, mommy can do a lot of things. You and I are just never home together much anymore to realize that."

"Does that make us bad parents?"

"WAHAHAHAHAH!"

The son.

Sighing, he opened the door for his wife and together went to the rescue.

Another wet diaper and even after the change, the boy was still crying.

After several minutes in Athrun's arms, he finally decided this boy needed a woman's touch. Handing over their son to his wife, she took him in her arms, and began to rock on the rocking chair, humming a lullaby softly, making even her husband fall asleep.

She had a gift.

He loved it. His droopy eyes fell on his wife and she mouthed him "I want more" when she was sure their boy was fast asleep.

Placing him back in his crib, Athrun slid an arm around his wife's waist and went back to their bedroom.

"More?" he asked, landing on the bed beside her. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Oh I know I can, I'm more worried about you. Besides, I know you miss the feeling."

He looked at her curiously. "What feeling?"

She went up to him and gave him a nice long kiss, parting extremely slowly.

"That feeling."

"Yeah, I do miss that feeling. Is there more where that came from?" he asked, untying her maroon jacket off her waist.

"If big bad Zala still has energy after a day with the kids."

"I always do when I'm with you. So, can I have some more?" he asked, growing somewhat impatient.

"Oh please…" she said, rolling her eyes, catching a glimpse of a disappointing look on her husband. She laughed.

"What are you waiting for?"

If being married to a woman who wanted more children meant more than just "that feeling", he came to a conclusion. Being married with kids wasn't so bad…

...if it meant doing this every night.

* * *

XD

Crack idea! LoL, blame the people who I dedicated this too, remember that!

That would be cute, I could really picture them just being like that with kids. I think it's incredibly adorable.

Well, I wanna hear ya. So REVIEW!


End file.
